Thirsty
by jazzyfran
Summary: Yamaguchi's classroom is scorching. There is no air condition and Shin is very thirsty. Will things heat up even more or will someone get the cold shoulder. ONESHOT Limey


ONESHOT

Yankumi sat with her feet propped up on her desk. She glanced at the clock anxiously. When would class end? She wondered. Teaching was her number one dream nothing came before it. But now dressed in a tracksuit with a class full of students her greatest daydream was to get out of the scorching room. For some unknown reason the air didn't work anywhere in the school. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. Today was not normal it was the middle of summer. Ring ring.

Yamaguchi almost beat her students to the door. "What are you in a hurry for Yankumi?" Uchie asked. "We all know you have no place better to be." "Why you little…" Calm down Kumiko you almost turned into the Oujo. She warned herself. She had to get out of the heat and quick before she lost her job.

"Chill out Yankumi." Shin's cool voice warned her. She frowned slightly at his choice of words. "Chill out?! That's all I'm trying to do Sawada." His face seemed to crack a half smile. Reluctantly Yamaguchi went back to her desk and let all her students leave.

After organizing some papers she headed for the door ready to lock up. Not paying attention as normal she ran into a warm, solid wall. Shin. "You're such an idiot Yankumi." "Huh?" "Here." When she looked to see what he offered her he pushed a cool bottle in her hand. "Gee thanks Shin. You're just too sweet."

He rolled his eyes. "I am not sweet. Quit treating me like a little kid." "Oh but you're so young. Still that's not why I said that." "Young? Our ages are only three years apart." "Why are we even having this argument?" "It's not an argument I'm only stating facts Kumiko." Her eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?" He stepped back in fear. "You heard me. Besides schools out." Shin turned and walked away.

"Got damn Sawada. Always trying to thwart me." Yamaguchi's eyes narrowed. Her other students were innocent. Shin was not. She could dish out her revenge on him and not be charged with murder. He at least would be able to defend himself. The teacher marched after her student. She suspected he was going home until she saw him turn to go on the roof.

Yamaguchi followed him onto the top of the building. Shin saw her and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"To get my revenge."

"Revenge? Over what? Me calling you Kumiko?"

"Yes that is the ultimate disrespect. You said you wanted a fight well here it is."

"You're such a hot head. Is calling you Kumiko really an insult? Or would calling you a bitch or a whore be worse? I'm sure you've heard much worse."

"You…"

"Besides what would it look like if someone saw me kicking your ass on top of our school?"

"That's it." She threw off the top of her tracksuit before she lunged at him. He caught her in his arms and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm just teasing you. Has this heat really got to you that badly? I could tell it affected you but I didn't realize to this extent." Suddenly all her energy was zapped. She tried to push away from Shin unsuccessfully.

"Stop fighting me Yamaguchi."

"I'm sorry. It's the heat. When it gets uncontrollably hot I get uncontrollable."

"I see." Shin released her. She went over to the dropped pack she had totally forgot it. Yankumi opened the pack, quickly pulled out the drink Shin bought her then closed it. It was still icy thank goodness. She took a big drink before placing herself next to Sawada who now sat.

She felt a cool breeze. "That feels good." Curiosity made her peek at him. His eyes were closed, his hair was starting to mat, and his forehead was drenched in sweat. Yamaguchi mopped the sweat under his bangs with her fingers. Shin's eyes stayed closed. "Don't touch me Yankumi. I'm hot enough." "Would you like some water?" "No I'm fine." Her hands lingered a little longer before she moved them.

One of his eyes cracked open to watch her. She had gotten warm again despite the breezes. Yamaguchi poured some water on the backs of her hands. She raised them up in the air so the drops could run down her arms, which were free due to her white tank top. Both of his eyes popped open as he watched the water run down the hills of her arms. What the hell does she think she is doing? She stood up to take off her track pants. When Shin saw this he blushed. "What the hell are you doing Yamaguchi?"

She threw him a sensual smile as she pulled down the pants to reveal a pair of tight, tiny, black……… short pants. His face fell. "What did you think you were going to see Sawada?" His face was completely red.

"Uh I plead the fifth."

"You're such a pervert Shin. But you're a cute one." Was his teacher flirting with him?

Yamaguchi poured more water on herself. She sloshed some on the front of her tank almost making it see through. She emptied a little more on her arms. She let a bit of the water slide from her thighs to her legs. Shin eyes were wider than saucers. "Stop wasting water." He said weakly.

He desperately wanted to cover up his throbbing member. Yamaguchi noticed her panting student. Was he panting from the heat? She really didn't think so judging from the bulge in his pants. She didn't know what to do. This was all her fault. But she didn't feel guilty about it in the least. What Yankumi didn't know herself was why she was doing all this flirting. It would be so easy to blame it on the heat but this tension had been building up long before summer had even got here.

"Well," she drawled slowly and thickly, "You said you didn't want any water. So I'm free to do as I please with it." She got closer to him. "Unless you would like some water."

"Well honestly I am kind of thirsty."

"If you are you are free to drink as you please. I want stop you."

"What?"

"Shin you idiot." She pushed his face into the wet part of her taken. This happened to be the same location as her breasts. He lifted his head up and licked the few trickles of water from her arms. "Kumiko." "Yes?" "I'm still thirsty." She lifted the jar and gave him short stream of water in his mouth. She poured the rest of the water on herself. Shin's tongue caught every drop it tasted as though it was flavored. They went down her arms, in her thighs, and down her legs. He nipped the back of her knees. "Shin." He finished with a rough kiss on her lips.

Back on the ground Shin's friends and Yankumi's students witnessed the whole thing or pretty much. "It's a bird." "It's a plane." "No it's Shin and Yankumi and there fixing to…" Shin and Kumiko heard the students and jumped apart. "What you say?" The Oujo shouted.

"When I get down. I'm going to rip you all apart." "When you get down? We'll be gone by then." She started down the steps sure to their word the students scattered.

"Shin you are such a lucky devil." They shouted before they were completely out of sight. Shin looked unfazed but he did always. Yamaguchi was still going after them. Shin caught her arm before she could get much of anywhere.

"Lets go somewhere cooler Kumiko." She blushed then asked, "You got anymore water?" "I have something better in mind." He grinded his hips into hers. She seemed to be thinking. "Like what?" "You'll see after all I'm still, still thirsty."


End file.
